Bathe in Blood
by dbzfan8
Summary: "They're monsters. That's the only way i know how to describe them. They enjoy seeing millions of people die. Their creator is none other then, Dr. Gero." Mirai Timeline, Non-Yaoi.
1. Suffocate

_A/N: Yes, yes, I am finally going to do it. I will write a gigantic story, and it will not be lame. I am going to write this story, and I will not stop and give up on it, not matter how many hateful reviews I get, I will not give up. I will be strongly editing this story, to make it its best, and reach its full potential.

* * *

_

I couldn't take it, could not take it. The news that my father was going to die was unbearable. Ever since we took him to the doctor and learned he had a killer heart disease, life was horrible. Some days he would be up and active, ready to train for any oncoming threat. Other days, he was tired all the time, weak and miserable, barely even talking, or even scarcely eating (which is strange, for my dad). Lately, it had been even worse, and the good days seemed light years away. He says he is fine, but we all know, we keep it bottled inside of us, we are going to lose our Goku. Son Goku, the saver of the planet, was dying, from the inside out.

I ran to the woods, into the trees, away from life. I wish I could leave this place, escape the horrors of the world. My father looked especially dull today, and I couldn't take it. I, Son Gohan, child of Goku, could not take it. I didn't even think my good old pet dinosaur friend Icarus would help. I needed someone I could actually talk to, someone that could respond, feel my pain. Not mom, she is doing worse than me. Piccolo and Krillin live too far away. Obviously not Vegeta, who in their right mind would ask him for comfort? Bulma is doing almost as bad as mom. Out of options, and out of time.

A blaze of orange light caught the corner of my eye. I heard a crackling sound coming for my left. Turning my head, I saw something that was not good, a forest fire. I leaped up, and flew towards the fire. I couldn't just leave the forest, letting it die. Besides, this forest is my home, and a bunch of animals' homes too. I spotted a river nearby. I fired a ki blast at the river, causing it to create a wave onto the fire. Luckily, the fire wasn't large, so after a few shots it had drained down.

I hovered above the forest, checking to see if any animals or people had gotten trapped in the fire. I didn't find any, so I few back down to the river. Cupping my hands, I scooped up the water and placed it in my mouth. I swallowed the delicious water, letting it fill my body. My thirst now quenched, I decided it was probably best if I head home. My mom was going to start worrying, also, I didn't want to miss anything. Just to be on the safe side, I flew home, because it wouldn't be too good if another forest fire started right on top of me.

A few days passed, and I decided to go fishing. I flew off towards the forest, which wasn't harmed much after the fire. I searched for the familiar river that my dad and I used to fish in all the time. I reached the good sized stream, and I started to take off my pants. It was then I sensed ki near my house. Curious, I decided to concentrate harder on the ki.

I sensed some familiar ki, two of which were very large, and one of them on the large, for a human. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin, that's got to be who it is. It seems that Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Bulma, and even Yajirobe, Puar, and Oolong are on their way to my house, and some of them were already there! A thought flashed through my mind. No, no it couldn't be, it just couldn't!

I felt around for my father's power. I began to get worried as I couldn't seem to find it. Wait, there it is! It was very faint, hardly there at all. I was still a small ways from my house, and if this really is going to be happening now, I wasn't going to make it!

"Gohan!" I heard my mother scream. "Gohan!"

Oh no, I thought, no, no, no! I began to leap in through the stream, going as fast as I could. I didn't focus on my dad's energy, it would only make me more worried. I rushed over stopping in front of the group.

I could hear Trunks crying in Bulma's arms, who had a very serious expression on her face. She was standing with the others, except Vegeta, who was sitting on a rock near the pond.

"Ah!" Oolong exclaimed. "Gohan!"

"He made it!" Puar shouted.

I zoomed over to the door and opened it. "Uh, father," I gasped. Master Roshi looked at me and sighed.

My mother gasped "Oh Gohan I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm so sorry honey." She began to bawl. I looked at my father's figure on the bed, still, and silent.

"He's gone," Krillin stammered. "Goku's gone!"

"Kakarot, no" Vegeta choked out. A single tear dripped down my face, not ready to lose him.

"He can't be!" I shouted. I wouldn't let my father leave me. "He said he would make it through this!" I started bawling. "I won't let him leave me!"

"Gohan, sweetie, calm down," Bulma patted my back. "There is nothing we or the doctors could do"

"None of you care, no one feels the same way as me!" I yelled. "He was my daddy, and now he's gone!"

"Gohan!" My mother screamed. "Don't say that, we all cared about him very much!" She took out her frying pan and wacked me with it. "How do you think I feel, he was my husband, my Goku!" Then she just broke. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "Oh, Goku, why'd you have to do this to me?" She murmured. "Goku, oh Goku!" She continued repeating.

"Kakarot, how many times have I told you?" Vegeta questioned himself aloud. "I was going to be the one to defeat you, it was my job!"

"Vegeta," Bulma gasped. "How could you be so selfish, ChiChi and Gohan both just lost a family member, Goku just died for Kami's sake!"

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted.

"Don't you care that he died?" Bulma asked. Vegeta glared at her. "You don't, do you? You don't care about anyone but yourself, not Goku, not me, not even your own son, your flesh and blood!"

"I didn't ask for that brat!" Vegeta spat. "It's not my fault!"

"You want a bet?" Bulma challenged.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta exclaimed.

I can't believe it! Vegeta and Bulma are having a spat while I sit here, grieving for my father. "Would you two please just shut up!" I yelled. "Just shut up!" Everyone in the room stared at me in shock.

"Gohan, it's going to be ok," Krillin attempted to comfort me. "We can make it through this, just like last time he died."

"Not to interrupt, but Gohan was kind of preoccupied last time he died." Piccolo stated. "I wouldn't allow him to grieve"

"That doesn't help Krillin," I said. "Piccolo's right"

"Plus, this time, he can't get wished back with the dragon balls" Yamcha said. "Shenron can't wish back people more than once, and he can't if they die of a nature death."

"Not helping Yamcha," Piccolo grunted.

"Well I'm done here," Vegeta said. "No sense grieving over something that is already gone and isn't coming back."

"Vegeta's right guys" Piccolo responded. Everyone set their eyes on Piccolo. "We are wasting our time!"

"It's not as if we have anything better to do!" Krillin yelled.

"But it won't do us any good!"

"Piccolo, I know you cared, so you must be saying this because you don't want to cry!"

Piccolo glared at Krillin. I feared that we would be losing one more soul today, and they also wouldn't be coming back. "Guys, please, stop!" I screamed. "Please don't fight!" The room stayed so silent, it was eerie.

"We better head home" Bulma said after a while of silence. "It's getting late."

"Bye Bulma" I waved. "Bye Vegeta, maybe we will meet again, someday"

"As if that will ever happen," Vegeta sighed. "Kakarot was one of the only things keeping me on this miserable planet." Vegeta strode out the door, Bulma followed him close behind.

"Vegeta, wait for me, you know I can't fly!" I heard Bulma shriek. "You're going to have to carry me and Trunks!"

"Fine," Vegeta responded. As he flew off into the distance, I could still hear Trunks crying as they flew, and Bulma shrieking at him to "be careful" and "slow down!"

"We better getting going too," Tien said.

"Bye guys!" Chiaotzu said. "I hope we'll get to see you soon!"

"Bye guys," I responded. I knew that if I were ever to see them again, it would end up being in battle against some type of evil person, which probably wasn't going to happen since Goku died, he was the reason bad things happened to us.

Later, everyone else left, unknown to me and everyone else, would be reunited with each other in 6 months. I hoped that I could eventually see them again, without some evil guy attempting to take over the universe.

I walked over to my mom, who was silently sobbing in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm sorry for yelling," I apologized. "I just lost my temper."

"I know Gohan," She responded. "I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to say sorry about" I answered.

"No, Gohan, I do. I'm sorry you didn't get to say anything to your father in his final moments. I am sorry that I was here to see him die, and you weren't. And I am sorry, that you lost your father."

"Mommy," I cried. "It's not your fault."

"But I'm the wife and I should take the blame."

"No, you shouldn't" I ran up to here and gave her a bear hug. I started crying. I buried my face into her stomach. "Mommy" I stammered.

"Come on baby, we can make it through this." She comforted. "Why don't you go up in your room and work on some school work? But you don't have to if you don't want to, you can do whatever you want."

"Alright mommy" I let go of her and wiped my tear. I walked to my room, sniffling as I went. When I got there, I just sat down on my bed. I stared off into the distant. "Daddy, I don't know if I can do this, if I can take care of mom and myself, all by myself." I knew that he would be watching, listening in the Other World.

The sun was sinking in the sky, starting to hide under the mountaintops. Mom brought up dinner. Her eyes were red and puffy, I guess she had been crying, too. I ate my dinner with less, finesse, then normal, I just wasn't into eating today, I was too busy crying, and sitting there.

After I finished eating, I stared out my window, and into the sky, watching the sun sink. I just sat there, doing absolutely nothing. Eventually, I got bored watching the sky turn dark and seeing stars appear into the sky. I stretched from my current position and walked over to my bed. When I reached it, I plopped down on it.

My mom would be coming in to say good night soon, so I better get ready. I stripped down my pant and shirt. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked back down the hall to my room. I got in my bed. Sure enough, mom had walked in. She tucked me tight in my bed

"Good night Gohan," Mom sniffed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom," I responded. This is so weird, normally dad would be in here too. I sniffed, trying not to cry again.

"It's ok baby"

"I know, but it's so hard"

"I know, I know," she patted my back.

"Mom," I said. "I already miss him"

"I know. We all do."

She walked out of my room and turned off my light. I buried my head in my pillow. A single tear broke away from my eye.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I finished it, I actually finished the chapter. I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, you guys don't care about me, and you probably want to know what's coming up. There's going to be lots of action coming, and that's all I can say. I got the actual part where Goku died from the special "The History of Trunks", so please support the official release._


	2. Time Consume

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back up with another chapter. But before that, how were ya'lls Super Bowl weekend? Mine was great because it was my birthday! On the Super Bowl, yes I know, amazing. I am now officially a teenager, so my writing will be getting better and better. I'm going to be posting responses to anonymous viewers questions/comments, and for the rest of you, I'll probably just PM you, if you have any questions. Now, before you go read the story, here is the disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, but if I did, Vegeta would not have got his butt kicked all the time._

_See, that wasn't so hard.

* * *

_

It had been a month since my father spent his final moments falling in the clutches of the new heart virus going around. The rest of the Z Fighters and I had seen each other since. I had been spending my time training my hardest, to keep my mind off my father's death. After he had fallen victim of the virus, my mother and I had never been the same, and I don't think we will ever return to normal.

I decided to go off to the forest to get some firewood. Our supply was running low, and it was getting cold in the house. I walked outside and padded over to the forest. I scanned the trees, searching for a suitable one. Most of the tree had some black on them from the earlier fire, or were wet from the constant rain. We couldn't use the burnt ones because they wouldn't last long, and wet trees don't work as good. Shaking my head, I flew up to the top of the brownish forest. I spotted a tree that wasn't black from the fire, or soaking wet from the rain. I soared down to the trunk of the tree, formed my hand in a karate chop, and smacked the tree with it. It began to fall on top of me. Not at all frightened, I raised my hands up to catch the falling tree. I caught the tree in my hands, and started to trudge home.

When I got home, mom was busy making lunch for three. She had to make lunch for three because I ate twice as much as a human; I get it from my dad, and my Saiyan blood. I chopped the tree trunk with my hands until there were a million brown logs sitting in front of me. I stacked the logs in rows of five, with five logs in each stack, although some stacks were uneven. After I finished, I dusted off the chips of lumber from my violet-indigo gi.

"Gohan, lunch is ready!" ChiChi called out to me.

"Alright mom, I'm coming!" I answered back. I ran over to the kitchen table. As soon as I got there, I dove into the food. I wasn't even entirely sure what I was eating, but I knew one thing, it was delicious! I think it might have been a few sandwiches, and perhaps some chips.

"Gohan, honey, slow down." My mother said. "You're going to choke."

"Come on mom," I complained. "You know I'm not going to choke, I eat like this all the time."

"I know baby," ChiChi choked out. "I just want you to be careful."

"Ok, I will be more careful," I responded.

"Thank you honey," Mom answered.

I went back to eating my food, but more slowly this time. It still took me no time at all to finish my meal. It was very good. I had heard that mom's cooking was better than some great cooks out there in the large world. Nonetheless, I would still love her cooking, even if she wasn't better than those cooks.

Now that I wasn't eating, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Pondering my mind for a few moments, I decided to go train. I might as well do something with my spare time and energy. Walking over to the woods, I realized that I should probably tell mom that I was leaving.

"Hey mom, I'm going training!"

"Ok, Gohan, be back soon!"

"Don't worry, I will!"

I flew off to the forest, towards the area that my father and I normally train in. When I spotted the clearing, I landed in the middle of it. The clearing was shaped like and octagon and the trees around it were beautifully green. There were gaps through the leaves, which made tiny rays of sunlight shine through them. It was so pretty here in the clearing. I stood there, staring at the beautiful daisies that were sprouting around the edge of the clearing. This place reminds me of all the good times I had with dad. If only he could be here right now to train with me.

I started out training by just simply whacking at the air with a flurry of punches and kicks. After doing that for about 15 minutes or so, I practiced some of my blasts. Forming my hands in cross shape, I chared my ki up above me. "Masenko-ha!" I shouted. A yellow ki blast escaped the palms of my hands. The large blast vaporized the trees in front of my. "Oops, maybe I went a little too hard." Shrugging my shoulders, I went back to training.

I noticed it was getting dark outside, so I established that I should probably go home before mom got worried. I leapt up in to the sky. Soaring high above the clouds, I saw how beautiful it was around here. I knew that I was lucky that I didn't live in a town with a bunch of cars honking their horns all the time and the beauty of nature ripped up so the towns could have buildings, streets, and various other human made objects. As I approached my house, I noticed my mom looked very distraught.

"Mom, are you ok?" I called out.

"Gohan, baby, I was so worried about you!" ChiChi cried out.

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her, confused.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Of course, what would be wrong?"

"Gohan, get down here this instant!"

I blinked, confused. I drifted down towards her, bracing for what was coming next. Something was wrong, and I wasn't sure what, best to just obey her instead of suffering the consequence of not obeying her. "What is it?"

"Gohan, you said you'd be back soon!"

"Well, I'm back now"

"Soon means an hour or so, not till dark!"

Oh boy, mom was in one of her moods again. "I'm sorry mom, I just got so caught up in training."

"Gohan, baby, are you ok?"

"Yes mom I'm fine." Kami, this girl could be annoying sometimes, but I would never admit that, I am quite afraid of that frying pan.

"Alright, well run on inside, dinner is ready."

"Ok!" I said enthusiastically. I ran inside and into the kitchen. I spotted the food sitting on the table. Diving for the food, I gobbled down all I could. I realized that mom had followed me in and was currently eating her food and staring at me in awe. I don't know why though, she has seen me eat many times like this before. "Mom, this is really good, thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome honey, but you should be thanking Kami that we still have the money to afford this much food, and the money from Pa is running out."

I put my hands together in a praying motion. "Thank you Kami for this delicious meal and thank you Grandpa for the money." After that, I dug back into my meal.

The sky was starting to inherit bright stars in the vast open area, which meant that I should probably hop on over to bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth for 2 minutes (dental hygiene is very important for good health). After that, I walked over to my bedroom and dressed down my gi until I was just wearing my white undershirt and blue boxers. I clambered in my bed and waited until my mom came in to say good night.

"Gohan, are you in bed?" I heard my mom call from down the hall.

"Yeah," I responded. I could hear footsteps walking down the hallway. Mom entered the room, still dressed in her daytime attire.

"Night mom," I bid.

"Good night Gohan," she said. She planted a kiss on my forehead, turned off light, and closed my door. I snuggled deep in the covers, ready for the tomorrows bringing's.

* * *

_A/N: Damn them filler chapters. They are boring, hard to write, and too short. At least they lead up to events coming up later. So yeah, here is a filler chapter. The next chapter will be coming and non-filler, let's hope it doesn't take too long to write._

_To_ _PIKACHU: I'm not a Yaoi writer, so that won't be happening. But, thank you for the advice, and if Videl is in this story, she may be different, so keep your eyes open._

_To s.t: Yeah, hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much._


	3. The Namekian Warrior

_A/N: Tada! Another chapter up of my story! But, before we go to that, I want to tell you that there will be time skipping in this story, and the real action has begun! _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own dbz_

_Before you read the story, I want to dedicate this chapter to Yaji's Girl, for giving me such good advice and a positive review.

* * *

_

Six months.

Six months had passed since father's death.

Six months ago was just a foreshadowing of what was to come later.

I had sensed a large amount of ki disappear from a city about 9 miles southwest of South City when I was doing my homework. It seemed extremely abnormal that such a large amount a ki would disappear, it seemed so, unnatural. There wasn't a considerable ki large enough to do such a thing. I decided to go investigate.

"Mom," I said sternly. "I'm going out for a while."

"What is it baby?" ChiChi asked, concerned.

"I don't know." I responded with a gruff expression on my face. "I don't know how soon I'll be back, if I ever come back." I knew that whatever did this was going to be strong, and it might as well be able to defeat me easily. I opened the door and flew out.

"Oh Gohan, be careful out there!" ChiChi called out. "Don't you dare die on me, you're all I have left!"

* * *

A large amount of ki had just suddenly dropped 9 miles south of South City. 'What is it now' I thought. 'Must everyone disturb my training?'

"Earth woman, I demanded your attention!" I shouted. "Bulmoose, I require your attention! Woman, can you hear me? Ugh, where in blazes are you?"

"Vegeta, I already told you, my name is Bulma!" a female voice responded. "You should know that anyways, we have a son!"

"Whatever," I grumbled. Must she remind me that we have a son every time I say something out of line?

Bulma walked into the room, she was lucky I had already turned the gravity off. "What is it Vegeta?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"A small city just got destroyed, I am going to check and see what happened." I said.

"What, a city, where" Bulma gasped. "What happened?"

"A small city, as I already said, 9 miles southwest of South City." I responded. "I have no idea what happened, that is why I am going to check!" Sometimes this woman can be really stupid, even though she had a genius mind. "I'll be back in an hour or so, have dinner ready."

"Alright Vegeta," She reciprocated. "Be back soon, and please, be prudent and careful."

I gave her I small smile. "Since when was I not prudent?" I countered. "Anyways, I have to go."

I walked out of the training room, out the door, and into the sky, Bulma's eyes planted on me as I left.

* * *

The large iceberg collapsed as I thrust my arms out. I was getting the bored of mediating, so I decided to break an iceberg or two when I sensed a considerably enormous amount of ki disappeared. This was the first crisis to happen since Goku died, and that wasn't even long ago.

I started to head towards the location where to ki disappeared when I noticed Three Eyes and Mime were nearby. I flew towards their direction instead. Taking no time at all, I reached them.

"Hey Piccolo," Tien called. "Did you sense what just happened?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Do you think it'll be safe?" Chiaotzu called out.

"It doesn't really matter, and, in fact, I find the prospect intriguing." I said gruffly.

"Well then, we better get going." Tien said.

* * *

'Oh, why me?' I thought as a noticed a large drop in ki. Even all the way out here at Kame House, I still could sense that, which was not good.

"Yo Krillin, what's wrong? Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha, are you crazy?" I exclaimed. "Did you not just sense that?"

"Sense what?" Yamcha asked, puzzled.

"Search around for ki on the island below South City." I said.

"Ok, but I don't see the big deal." Yamcha got a stern look on his face, which meant he was searching. 'Why do I have to be the only normal one in the house?' I considered. 'I mean, Yamcha, Puar, Mr. Turtle, and Master Roshi, they aren't much of a competition' "Hey Krillin" Yamcha stammered. "Slight problem, there is no ki on the island."

"Yeah, Yamcha that's my point!" I shouted. "Do you get it now?"

"No need to scream your bald head off, I get it!" Yamcha countered. With that, we both took off into the sky. Even Puar tagged along.

* * *

All the Z Fighters arrived at the scene. I examined the look on everyone's faces. I could tell they knew what was coming, there was only one problem, we couldn't sense, hear, or see anything that could've made this mess. No life forces anywhere, at all.

Piccolo, do you hear anything?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No," He replied gruffly "It's as if someone came, destroyed the place, and then just left."

"They are obviously still here," Vegeta commented. "Nobody would destroy a place and leave. They know they would be attracting people, it would be stupid to just destroy it."

"Well, what if they don't really care if someone was looking for them, they just wanted to destroy something?" I asked curiously.

"Humph," was all I got back from Vegeta.

"Why don't we fly up and see if we can spot anything suspicious?" Krillin suggested.

"Well, it seems like that's all we can do." Tien answered.

On that note, we all took to the sky. I flew right next to Piccolo. Normally, I would have on the same outfit as his, which is a blue-violet gi, wide and heavy white shoulder pads, and a small white turban, but today, I was fighting to represent my dad. It inspires me to wear his old colors. I had an orange gi on with a dark blue undershirt, wrist bands, and black boots that had red stitching and yellow ties around the ankle. When we were high enough above the city to see everything, we saw a duo of people.

Not so closely searching them, we soon realized that they were young adults, a man and woman. The woman has blond hair, and the man has black hair, both of them an inch or two above shoulder length. There was something wrong with them though, there was absolutely no ki radiating from them. Confused, I decided to get a closer look, which probably wasn't the best battle strategy of all time.

When I reached the two people, I did the smartest thing I could think of.

"Hey, did you two see who did this?" I asked the duo.

"Yeah," the blond woman said. "We did."

"Really?" I excitedly stated. "Who was it?"

"Androids 17 and 18." the man replied.

"Androids?" I stammered. "I thought dad defeated them a long time ago!"

The duo's eyes widened. "Dad?" the lady prodded. "As in the legendary Son Goku?"

"Yep," I replied. "That's him alright, and I'm his son, Gohan."

"Where is he?" They asked further.

"He, he died six months ago, falling under the clutches of a heart virus." I stated sadly.

"That too bad." She replied, although she didn't look too disappointed. "And you're his son?"

"Umm, yeah," I was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't my smartest idea. "Why do you care?"

The two exchanged glances. Suddenly, they rushed at me, catching me off guard. The man knocked me into the air, using afterimage to toss me across the air. After doing that about ten times, he cuffed his fists together volleyball style, and swung down, causing me to plummet back to the earth below.

"17, you said it was my turn." The lady complained. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, suck it up 18." The man known as 17 replied. "You'll get your turn later."

The two known as 17 and 18 continued to argue. 'Wait a sec, 17, and 18?' I thought. 'They must be the androids!' "Guys," I called out to the group above. "They did this, they're the androids!" The group looked at me with a confused look on their face. They exchanged glances with each other.

"Wait a sec," Krillin shouted. "Androids? Like the ones Dr. Gero made for the Red Ribbon Army?"

"Yes!" I called back.

"But didn't Goku defeat them when he was a little kid?" Krillin quizzed.

"I guess not!" I shrugged.

"Eh hem," 17 cleared his throat. "We are still here, you know."

Oh shoot, I forgot that they were standing right there, probably about to attack me. "Hi." I stammered. "Nice weather outside today, huh?"

"Yeah right," 18 replied casually. "There are storm clouds outside, and the air is damp. You call that nice weather?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind explaining how you got here?" Piccolo asked from behind me. I guess I was so caught up in conversation that I failed to notice the Z Fighters had approached from behind me.

"Easy," 17 said. "We flew here."

"That's not what I meant." Piccolo yelled. "I mean how did you come to be an android?"

"Well, Goku failed to kill Dr. Gero," 17 explained. "We ran away from home. Dr. Gero found us and turned us into androids. We've been sealed up for a long time because we were too dangerous."

"So, that doesn't explain what happened to the mad scientist." Vegeta grunted.

"We killed him." 18 smirked. "We were getting fed up with him, not activating us and all. So, yeah, I guess he was right, we are too dangerous." Without warning, 18 charged, knocking me into the air. 'Why do always me they come after me, isn't that what Krillin is for?' I thought as I soared into the air. 18 dashed up to me, put one hand on her hip, and with the other hand, slapped me in the on my cheeks, making my head shake from side to side, like I was saying "no." After that, she punched me in the stomach, sending me flying through the air, again.

"It's over!" She declared. She brushed her hair behind her hair, turned around, and blasted me with a large bright yellow finger beam, blowing dust up everywhere. The yellow beam didn't seem to hit anyone else, just me.

I got up from all the rubble, with many new scratches and bruises covering my body. My left arm was bleeding badly, considering that was the side of my body that took most of the damage. I stumbled forward, attempting to get back on my feet and fight.

"Gohan, step down." Piccolo ordered. "It's my turn to fight."

"But Piccolo," I choked out. "If you die, Kami dies too, and the dragon balls will disappear and turn to stone, forever."

"Who said anything about me dying?" Piccolo yelled. "I'm going to defeat these androids with my bare hands."

"Pic- Piccolo," I stammered. Without another word, Piccolo turned to the androids.

"So, who wants to die first?" Piccolo questioned them. "Android 18 or Android 17?"

"I don't really care." 17 replied coolly. "You're not going to be able to defeat us."

"Oh yeah?" Piccolo challenged. "Try me." He smirked. On that note, Piccolo rushed at Android 18. Piccolo threw punches at her head, only to have her dodge every single one. He quickly tripped Android 18 with his foot. Then, he flung her into the air, Dragon Homing on her, sending her in many random directions, finishing it off by kicking her to the ground. "Hmph," Piccolo grunted.

"Yeah, wait to go Piccolo!" I shouted, jumping in the air.

"Dodge!" Piccolo commanded, catching me off guard.

"Wha-" was all I got out before getting promptly smacked in the head by two large blue ki balls. Looking behind me, I saw that Android 17 had his hands raised above his head, as if he had just fired a ki blast. Yelling, I charged at him, punching him in his face, although it had no affect whatsoever on him. He smirked, and whacked me, sending me flying in to a building. I broke through the building, flying through wall after wall after wall. I ended up landing in the dumpster on the other side of the building.

Android 18 just so happened to be standing next to the dumpster I'm in. "Not bad kid." She said. "Looks like you've got some spunk in there."

"Why, why are you doing this?" I muttered. "Why are you hurting me along with millions of other innocent people?"

"Well, since your daddy is dead, we figure killing you will give us the same pleasure as we would get killing him." Android 18 replied. "And, we get joy out of killing "innocent" people. Didn't we already tell you? We were created to be killing machines, so that's what we are, killing machines."

"Well, I'm not going to let you get away with it!" I bellowed. I charged at her, only to receive a kick in the cheek to send me back to the ground. 'Well, at least it I'm not in the dumpster again.' I stumbled forward, and fell back to the ground, landing on my face. 18 used her foot to hold my head up.

"Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" She quizzed.

"Get away from him!" a voice came from behind her. A green fist connected with her check, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Piccolo!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," 18 grimaced, now back on her feet. "Haven't you ever heard of a sucker punch?" Android 18 doesn't look to happy now, in fact, she looks thoroughly pissed. "You are so going to pay for that." She fired a volley of large pink energy blasts at Piccolo and I. It caught me off guard, so I wasn't prepared to shield myself from the oncoming volley of blasts. Piccolo jumped in front of me, with his arms spread out, shielding me and taking the blasts full on.

After I could see again, I saw that the Z Fighters were on their feet, covered with dust. Piccolo was nowhere to be seen.

"Piccolo," I cried. "Where are you?" I took a step forward, stepping on something.

"Gohan, please watch where you step." Piccolo grunted from underneath my foot. "Could you please get off me?"

"Oh, right." I said. "Sorry about that Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo stood up. The right side on the top of his gi was torn off, and the left leg was, too. "Are you ok, Piccolo?" I prodded. "You look pretty beat up, maybe you should let someone else fight."

"I'm fine Gohan." Piccolo groaned. "Give me some credit, I can handle a small blast like that."

"Sorry to interrupt." Android 18 intruded. "But we, Piccolo and I, have a score to settle."

"But I thought you two were done fighting." I said, confused.

"No," 18 replied. "We fight to the death."

"What do you mean, fight to the death?" I asked, scared this time.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Android 18 stated. "To the death, as in, until one of us dies."

I gulped. Now if Piccolo is going to die, it will be my entire fault. Piccolo and Android 18 began their brawl, lashing out at each other, giving it their all. "Come on Piccolo, you can do it!" I cheered. "Kick her butt!" Piccolo raised his index finger and his middle finger up to his temple on his forehead. He charged his attack.

"Special Beam Canon!" Piccolo yelled. A beam of yellow energy zoomed towards Android 18, smacking her in the stomach.

"Impressive," Android 18 complimented. "That hurt."

"You should never underestimate your opponent's power." Piccolo said. "It could get you killed."

"Well, you shouldn't overestimate your opponent, either, you know." Android 18 countered. Piccolo and Android 18 continued their battle, volleys and flurries flying at each other from all directions.

"This is getting boring." Android 17 whined. "End the fight already, 18!"

"This, this is amazing!" Yamcha stammered. "At this rate, we will have this fight done in no time at all!"

"Don't be so sure." Vegeta said. "Look at Android 18, you can tell she's barely even trying, but Piccolo is giving it his all."

"Yeah, you're right Vegeta." Krillin backed him up. "Android 18 looks like she hasn't even broken a single sweat yet. Do you guys think she's single?"

All of us laughed. "Krillin," I said. "They are trying to kill us, and you want to date her?"

"I never said that!" Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "I was just wondering."

Suddenly, a large blast stopped us mid conversation. Dust surrounded us, blocking our view for a moment. Android 18 stood in the middle of all the dust, smirking. I began searching for Piccolo's ki, only to find a faint signal. Piccolo walked up from behind. He patted my head and charged 18 again. I watched as the two sparred, exchanging blows. Vegeta's right, Android 18 wasn't giving anything into this battle. In the blink of an eye, Android 18 got a devastating blow to Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo fell to the ground, sending up dirt when he landed. I rushed over to him. I shook him, trying to make him get up.

"No, no." I stammered. "Piccolo!" I screamed his name until I ran out of breath. I turned to Android 18. "You killed Piccolo!" I yelled at her. "I am going to make you pay!" My heart pounded. I thought of all the people that these androids killed. It enraged me. I started to scream, like I've never screamed before. I could feel my energy intensifying, growing, rising to its max. I knew the others were staring at me in awe, confused at what just happened.

"Did Piccolo just die?" Yamcha asked.

I nodded my head, tears leaking from my eyes. "I want to fight next, I owe it to Piccolo to stay and fight." I charged my energy, when something timely and unexpected happened.

* * *

_A/N: Yippee I finished it! I wrote this chapter while I was sick, so I hope it's good. I have to admit, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I got some pretty nice quotes in there, if I may say so myself. Hey, I just had to put in Vegeta's new pink shirt scene lines (from Dragon Ball Z Kai, anyone seen that episode?). _

_Sirius Potter2: Did this chapter answer your question? Oh, and this will not be one of those Trunks is stronger, cause he isn't. Sure, he eventually becomes stronger then Gohan, but not till after he's dead. _


	4. Awake then Sleep

_A/N: Ok I'm getting the vibe that you guys didn't like the last chapter. I'm not too proud of it myself. My sister didn't say it was the best either. Well, this chapter might not be the best either, I've had a stressful week. Nevertheless, I'll do my best at this chapter, and if it sucks, you can go ahead and tell me, actually, please do._

* * *

I stand here now, glaring at the awful monsters known as the Androids. My hair is now a golden blond color. I have a large golden aura surrounding me, engulfing me like flames. An intense look on my face over took the look or shock. My eyes are a blue-green, contradicting my normal black eyes. A few moments ago, I had turned into a warrior of legend, the Super Saiyan. Although I wasn't the first Super Saiyan, it was still a legendary transformation. I couldn't stand it, the Android were going to kill of all my friends, and Piccolo suffered death first. The rage of that has transformed me, making me, an all-new form of Gohan.

"Impossible!" Vegeta muttered. "How could the young son of a low ranked Saiyan transform so quickly?"

"Impressive," Android 17 complimented. "Seems you've been able to multiply your power greatly, but, it still won't be enough to defeat us."

"I don't like it." Android 18 whined. "It makes me feel like he is trying to copy me. 17, I think the black hair suits him more."

"That's because it would mean that you think he is trying to copy me!" Android 17 yelled.

"Would you two quit arguing?" Vegeta shouted. "Your constant squabbling was got annoying the first time, and I'd rather not go through that again!"

"Gosh," Android 18 huffed. "You didn't have to be so rude. We were only making conversation; you know it is rude-" Cutting her off, I zoomed forward, jack hammering her to the ground. "Well somebody is eager to die." Android 18 wised. "But, it's still rude to interrupt." She stared at me, waiting for a response.

"Something wrong, sonny?" Android 17 called. "Cat got your tongue?"

"He just wants to get the fight back on!" Vegeta grunted. "It's his Saiyan blood, sparking him, making him hungry for battle, especially now that he's become a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan huh?" Android 18 said. "I'm just going to guess, but I believe that is the transformation he went through."

I smirked at them. Once more, I rushed forward, promptly smacking Android 18 in the face. She counterred by swinging her right hand, now balled into a fist, at my face. I snatched her wrist, before her fist hit me in the face, leaning backward, and used her momentum to swing her around and around in circles. I released my grip, letting her drop to the ground. She stood up, dust all over her clothes, but other than that, she was fine.

"Great," She sighed. "You got my clothes all dirty!" She brushed off her pants and shirt. Quickly, before I had any time to react, she disappeared, reappearing directly behind me. She performed axle kick, causing me to fly nonstop across the air. I was being blinded by the shear speed of my flight. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain jab at my side. I jerked in different directions, continuously changing course due to Android 18 whacking me, disappearing, and reappearing to jab me again, repeat. Soon, it seemed she got bored with this. Cupping her hands, she jack hammered me into the ground.

I crashed into a building, causing it to collapse as I drove through it. My radiant aura and golden hair disappeared as I descended out of Super Saiyan. Struggling, I got up from the pile of rubble. My orange gi was torn up and dirty. There were holes here and there, and it seemed I was missing my right boot. Looking around, I spotted my boot in the debris of thee toppled building. I stood up shakily. My right ankle gave way immediately, resulting in me falling down. I wiggled my ankle. The pain I felt in it was so sharp; I had to bit my lip and tongue to force myself not to scream. It must have been the impact of hitting the ground without the boot, that thing does, after all, provide protection, not just to help me kick people in the face and deal more damage. Shuddering, I started dragging myself over to my boot. Not quite making it, Android 17 seemed to notice that I was making my way to the boot. Before I could reach the boot, he walked over to it, picking it up, calling out to me "Hey, you lookin for this?" Before I could respond, he shouted, "It's kind of heavy. Are you sure you want it back on that injured ankle?"

Grunting, I hovered up, just above the ground. "Look who used his brain for once." Vegeta said. "Brat, you aren't strong enough to keep fighting these people, let me take my turn."

"No, I can still fight!" I argued. "I'm not out of energy or strength!"

"Oh really," Vegeta retorted. "Prove it."

Before I could respond, something hit me in the face. The impact made me fall backwards to the ground, landing on my back. Opening my eyes, I see that my boot is on my chest. 'That must have been what hit me.' Grabbing the boot, pulling the boot over my ankle, it really doesn't help my ankle at all. I start screaming in agony.

"Looks like that proves his point." Vegeta smirked.

"Well, looks like the brat is done." Android 17 commented. "Who's up next?"

The Z Fighters all blinked, not sure what to do next. "I want to go next" Vegeta declared. "I'll take out the Androids easily."

"Wow Vegeta." Krillin said. "You really do care about the safety of the Earth."

"Shut up!" Vegeta roared. "I could care less about your precious Earth; I'm just tired of standing here."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Krillin stammered. "Why do you have to be so mean Vegeta?" Krillin only got a smirk in reply. "That's what I figured." Krillin sighed.

Vegeta began to charge his energy. In no time at all, he transformed in a Super Saiyan. "Alright, let's get this fight going." He rushed over to Android 17, knocking him up in the air by kneeing him in the chin. Vegeta vanished, reappeared behind the flying Android 17. He pulled his left fist back, holding it at his face, charged the punch, and swung. Android 17 zoom to the other direction. Vegeta used Dragon Homing to quickly dash up to him, punch him, and the Dragon Home to him again. Finishing his assault, he knocked Android 17 to the ground. Not quite done yet, Vegeta extended his right arm, as if to say stop, but with his thumb on his palm. He charged a whitish-blue sphere. "Big Bang," Vegeta shouted. "Attack!" The sphere left his palm, racing towards Android 17. It contacted with the Android, resulting in a large mushroom shaped explosion and a crater.

"Yeah!" I cheered. "Go Vegeta!"

"Looks like he wasn't so strong after all," Vegeta told Android 18. "Well, let's get on with it." Before he could operate, a voice called out from the center of the crater.

"Get on with what?" The voice called. "I'm still not done, you know." Android 17 ascended above the crater. "That was a pretty nice attack, it almost crushed me." Android 17's jeans were torn up in many places; his bandana around his neck was backwards, his left sleeve torn up in shreds. "This was my favorite outfit, and now you trashed it." Android 17 let out a scream and through two large energy balls at Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" I shouted. I dashed over to him, pushing him out of the way; landing on top of him, both of us fell to the ground, the energy balls just missing us.

"Get of me you brat." Vegeta spat. "I could've dodged that myself. You should have used that opening to attack the Android. Just like on Planet Namek, your complete lack of battle sense makes me want to throw up!"

Android 18 rushed at us. I rolled off of Vegeta, just in time for her punch to miss. Vegeta swung both his legs up, catching Android 18 off guard, knocking her in the air. He charged at Android 18, head butting her in the stomach. He continued driving forward, crashing through several edifices. Countering Vegeta, Android 18 back flipped, kicking Vegeta under his chin, making him somersault forward and crash in to a construction.

Vegeta got up from the rubble. He stuck his arms straight out to the side. Bringing his wrists together and curling his fingers inward, he prepared his next attack towards Android 18. "Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed the name of another amazing attack. A blue energy wave of enormous size and power erupted from in between Vegeta's wrists. It zooms at Android 18, contacting with its opponent. Vegeta smirked with joy.

"He, he did it." Krillin stuttered. "He defeated the Android!"

"Way to go Vegeta!" I cheered. "I knew you would be able to do it!"

Vegeta stood there, soaking up the joy. He looked even more prideful than normal, which I didn't even know was possible. "Alright, Android." Vegeta said to Android 17. "It is your turn now."

"Hey, Vegeta, can I get a crack at him?" Tien asked. "You are hogging all the fun."

"Actually, Tien," I intruded. "I was hoping that maybe you guys could let me go again." I twiddled with my thumbs, staring at them, avoiding contact with them, nervous at what their response would be. But, before they had a chance to respond, Android 18's low voice spoke out.

"Are you sure that you don't want to let Vegeta finish me off?" The smooth voice asked. "After all, we said turns are to the death, which, neither one of us are dead."

"Im-impossible," Krillin stammered. "That is impossible; no one could have survived an attack with that much strength, that much power."

"No, I think it is possible," Android 18 countered. "I am alive, after all, aren't I?"

"18!" Android 17 whined. "I want to fight him; he was fighting me first, after all."

"Fine," Android 18 reluctantly gave in. "But you owe me."

"Follow me," Android 17 instructed Vegeta, along with the rest of the Z Fighters. "All these buildings are getting in the way." Android 17 flew away from us.

"Well, should we follow?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes." Vegeta said. "I want to keep fighting him."

Reluctantly, the Z Fighters and I followed Vegeta and Android 17 away from the town, Android 18 seems to have decided to tag along. We reached a cliff side, just outside the edge of town. Miraculously, the weather has changed to nice and sunny, clear blue skies. 'Maybe that is a good omen; there might be hope for Earth after all.'

Android 17 and Vegeta flew up to the sky, a few yards above the rocky ground. Vegeta and Android 17 both got into their own signature fighting stances. They started swiping at each other, sparring, screaming and grunting, going all out, and giving it their all. All of a sudden, Android 17 kneed Vegeta in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, spitting out saliva and blood. Android 17 blast Vegeta back with a Full Power Energy Wave. Vegeta fell to the ground, all the way back to the city. Vegeta was implanted in the ground. Android 17 flew over to him.

"No, no," Vegeta struggled to get up. Facing Android 17, Vegeta saw Android 17 smirking at him. Android 17 blasted Vegeta in the face, destroying what was left of the Saiyan prince.

"Well, now that he is out of the way," Android 17 declared. "Who's next?"

'Well, I think it is official, hope is lost for our world.' I thought as I stared into the eyes of the devil.

* * *

_A/N: Is it just me, or does this chapter feel short? Honestly, I'm having trouble killing off all the Z Fighters. I really want to start getting into the relationship between Gohan and Trunks, get the story going. I've got plenty of ideas for this fic, but I need to get the Z Fighter's deaths out of the way. I was thinking of maybe skipping the rest of them, if that's ok with you guys. Is it okay with you guys? UPDATE: I decided to get to work on this again, and since i got no complaints about skipping the rest of the Z Fighter's deaths, I decided to skip them. The next chapter should be up soon, and i will do my best to keep updating, since summer is coming soon :)  
_


	5. Flashback

_A/N: OK, yeah, remember in the first chapter when I said I was going to finish this story? Well, it's kinda hard to do without reviews. Some constructive criticism would be nice, because apparently I'm doing something wrong. Oh, and I decided to skip the rest of the deaths. There is a five year time gap between this chapter and the one before, putting Gohan at 14. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or the characters._

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all you guys that favorite this story!_

* * *

I awoke to a bright morning, the sun in my face. Even though it had been five years since the battle with the Androids, I am still reminded of it every day of my life. It's like an awful nightmare, haunting me, every day, every night. It follows me around, chasing me down. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I stood there, petrified, facing those horrible monsters, known as Android 17 and Android 18. They glared at me, ready to strike me down at any time, any day, anywhere. I had watched them kill all my companions, one by one, picking them out like grapes. Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, all of them, dead._

_I ran. I didn't want to upset my mother, I told her I was coming back. I am the only one left, I have to live, to protect the world. I ran past a bunch of destroyed building, through trash, down the street. I looked back to see if the Androids were following me, which they were. I speed up, not wanting to get caught. We began to approach the start of a city. Blindly, I crashed into something. I got up, noticing it was a young girl with black hair. Her short black hair was sitting on top of her head, in pigtails, she was wearing black sweatpants and a white short sleeve shirt. The most surprising feature of hers was her eyes. Instead of being a normal black, her eyes were blue violet, resembling Bulma's. _

_Looking back, I saw that the Androids were gaining on me. Not thinking, I picked up the girl by her shirt, and, without any question, flew up towards the sky. The girl let out a scream, shouting at me to put her down of she will call the cops. Honestly, I could care less about the cops though, I had more thing to worry about._

"_Be quiet," I told her. "I'm trying to help you."  
_

"_Help me?" She shouted. "You are trying to kidnap me! I demand you put me down this instant!"_

"_Do I look like the kind of person that would kidnap kids?" I asked. 'Being one myself.'_

"_You don't have to look like one to be one." She pouted._

"_Okay, if you want me to put you down, I will let the Androids get you too, just like the killed all my other friends." I said._

"_What are the Androids?" She questioned, confused._

"_You don't want to find out." I responded._

I haven't seen that girl since, not that I care. It was just strange, showing my powers to someone who had never seen flying people before. Her reaction was different then my mother's or Bulma's, considering that they had been around my father's strangeness almost their entire lives. She was more confused, shocked, and shaken than them, which was more predictable. What bothered me though was that I never even bothered to learn her name. I would kind of like to learn the names of people I'm saving.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. I was getting hungry, I had been up for about an hour, and I suppose I should be hungry. I could smell pancakes as I was walking into the kitchen. My mother must have been up cooking breakfast while I was getting dressed. I walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen. As I walked by the entryway, I spotted a huge red stain on the floor. I winced, recalling the memory. I wondered why my mother had never covered up the stain. Soon, I reached the kitchen, and sat down at the table, anticipating the meal ahead.

"Good morning sweetie," ChiChi greeted.

"Morning mom," I responded. My mom has seemed to get better after I told of the death of all the Z Fighters. I can still recall her reaction as I came through the front door that horrid day.

_After I had dropped the girl off on a street when I gained distance between me and the Androids, they gained on me quickly. After getting hit by a few blasts, I managed to escape. I flew as quick as I could to reach my house and my beloved mother._

_I crashed into the house, panting, bleeding. I stumbled and fell on top of one of my mother's lamp, breaking it, and the table it sat on. I coughed up blood all over the floor, leaving a large pool of blood on the spot where the lamp and table had been. I heard my mother rush in._

"_Gohan!" she screamed. "Gohan baby what happened?"_

"_Their… gone" I managed to cough. "All of…them…dead."_

"_Who killed them?" ChiChi exclaimed._

"_Those monsters," I answered. "They are Androids."_

"_Androids?" she asked. "Like the ones Dr. Gero created, that you father defeated when he was a child?"_

"_Not exactly," I forced out, with some blood spilling out too. "They were created by Dr. Gero, but they are much more dangerous and awful. They find joy in taking lives away from innocent people." I was finding it extremely difficult to speak, with my lack of breath and loss of blood._

"_Oh my," She gasped. "Gohan, honey, come here."_

_I stumbled over to my mother, and into her arms, letting her embrace me. I coughed up blood, and fell back onto the floor. I began to tear. ChiChi picked me up with difficulty and hauled me into the living room, and propped me on the couch. As she placed a warm blanket on me, I passed out in to the black darkness._

My mother hadn't been right for a long time after that. She was constantly asking me how I felt, and it was annoying. I know she was doing that because she loves me and she cares about me, but sometimes it got on my nerves. She always goes crazy when things like this happen, only this time it was much worse.

I eagerly waited for my breakfast. My mom always cooked the best food, I bet if she wanted to, she could be a famous chef. I could smell the pancakes, and I picked up the scent of eggs and sausage, too. Inhaling deeply, I let the sweet aroma fill my nostrils.

"Mom, the food smells great!" I complimented.

"Thank you baby," she smiled. "It's almost done."

"Great!" I cheered. "I'm starving!"

"Of course you are," she said. "You are just like your father, always hungry."

I smiled back in return. People were always telling me that I was like my father, and since his death, it meant even more to me, and to them. I think it gives them hope, and reminds them of the good times they had with my father. Of course, I will never be exactly like him. Goku was too good of a person, always fighting for the good of others, and giving even the cruelest and evil people a second chance at life. Raditz, Frieza, Vegeta, all of them, he offered to spare their life. He was never the one who ended up killing them though. The only one he actually killed was Frieza. I remember the day…

_It had been three years since my father had disappeared in the depths of space from fighting Frieza on Planet Namek. We tried to wish his soul back to Earth with the dragon balls (since we thought he was dead), but Shenron told us that he couldn't bring a living person's soul to another planet, as it would kill them. So, we attempted to wish him back to Earth, but Shenron informed us that my dad did not to come back to Earth, and he would return on his own time._

_The other Z Fighters and I were currently hiding behind a large boulder, with Frieza's ship ahead of us. Vegeta told us not to fly, because the scouters would be able to detect us. We kept our power levels on the down low, as Vegeta advised. Frieza and some tall alien lizard-looking guy walked out of the spaceship._

"_Hey Vegeta," I called. "Who is the tall guy with Frieza?"_

"_That is King Cold," he answered. "Frieza's father. He is far more powerful then Frieza and none of us would stand a chance against him."_

_Krillin gulped. "So, basically, stay away from both lizards?"_

_Vegeta grunted in return. I turned my head to see that Frieza and King Cold had flown up to the air. Frieza had his hand up in the air, with his finger pointed. "Umm guys," I stammered. "What is Frieza doing?"_

"_He's going to blow up this miserable planet you call Earth." Vegeta shot. "Your precious wasteland is doomed." As he said that, a figure appeared in front of us, making us jump._

"_Hi guys!" My father exclaimed. "Glad to see you again!"_

"_Dad!" I yelled. I ran up to him, giving him a hug._

"_Keep your voice down." Vegeta hissed. "And this is no time for a family reunion!"_

"_Aww Vegeta," Goku complained. "He was just saying "hi"."_

"_Umm Goku," Krillin mustered. "Could you please go over there and put Frieza in his place before we all die?"_

"_Right." My dad said with a stern expression on his face. He bent his arms and stuck his chin in the air. Within moments, a tall, golden, figure stood in front us, replacing my dad's spot. "I want everyone to stay here, this will only take a few minutes." He flew over to Frieza and King Cold._

"_Hey Frieza," he shouted. "Ready for more?"_

"_Look father," Frieza said. "It's the Super Saiyan." Frieza and his father chuckled. As they were laughing, Goku charged his fist right to Frieza's metal face. Frieza, caught off guard, floated there, petrified._

"_Always remember to keep your guard up Frieza." My dad told him. "You never know what could hit you."_

_Frieza gasped. He narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm going to take advice from a lowly Saiyan monkey?"_

_Goku smirked. He pulled his left hand over to his upper side. "Kaa-" he began to chant, "mee-" a small yellow orb appeared between his hands, "haa-" the golden orb grew, "mee-" he thrust his hands forward, "HAAAA!" He shouted as a large yellow energy wave erupted from his hand. It got a direct hit on Frieza, obliterating him. "Looks like you should take advice from a 'lowly Saiyan monkey'." He empathized the 'lowly Saiyan monkey' part. _

"_Impressive," King Cold complimented. "I didn't think anyone could take out my son with just one blast, especially in his new and improved mechanic body."_

"_You should never underestimate your opponent." Goku advised. "It could end up getting you killed."_

"_True," King Cold said. "But now it is your turn to suffer the consequence of killing one of my clan."_

"_Oh really?" Goku asked. "We'll see about that." With that, Goku powered up, the large golden aura around him growing larger. He charged in, punching King Cold in the stomach. King Cold countered by kneeing him in the groin. Goku doubled over in pain, wincing. King Cold took this as an opportunity to knock him down to the ground. My father hit the ground hard on his stomach. He stood up, shaking the dizzies off. Unknown to King Cold, my father always did better when he was fighting on the ground. He had always preferred ground fighting, and he did better that way. As King Cold approached my father, Goku disappeared, reappearing behind him. He cupped his hands volleyball style, and swung, knocking King Cold to the ground. Quickly, he shouted "Kamehameha!" and a blue energy wave erupted, ending King Cold._

"_Dad, that was amazing!" I shouted. "How did you manage to get so strong?"_

"_That's exactly what I was thinking." Vegeta murmured. "Did you do some type of special training on some distant planet?"_

"_Well," Goku started. "I was on Planet Yardrat, and they don't do much fighting, but I learned one new technique! It's called Instant Transmission, that's how I got here so quickly."_

Times were so much better back then, when there wasn't any fighting, or some evil guy coming to destroy us all. When I was just a little boy and my biggest worry was falling down a waterfall. Sometimes, I just like to go back and flashback to all the better times.

* * *

_A/N: I decided to throw in the little fight between Goku/King Cold/Frieza to show you how it may have played out without Future Trunks. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
